Lord Harry
by Jade The Orkkiller
Summary: DISCONTINUED for now. Harry is very powerfull, people fear him. Can Harry control his powers? Will someone help him with that? Ginny maybe?
1. Prologue

_Remark: I don't own these characters Rowling does, crap!_

**Lord Harry**

Prologue

Harry and Voldemort stood opposite of each other. Harry was already disarmed.

"This is your last minute Potter! Do want to say something before you die?" hissed Voldemort. Harry didn't say anything. He had several cuts in his face. Voldemort laughed.

"Nothing to say, my dear Potter! Your life is prophetic! You're used by that old fool of a Dumbledore! I give you this one chance: Join me and I let you live!"

"Never!" Harry sissed calmly.

"Wrong answer! _Crucio!_" said Voldemort and he pointed his wand at Harry. The spell hit him, but Harry didn't scream. He just was looking with full hatred at Voldemort. Voldemort looked shocked, because his spell hadn't worked at all.

"My turn!" said Harry with the same calm tone as before. Voldemort looked surprised. Harry didn't know why he even tried to do a spell without a wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" said Harry and he pointed his right hand at Voldemort. A green light came out of his hand and flew to Voldemort. Voldemort was surprised like all the death eaters and with that expression on his face, the Dark Lord died. The death eaters turned toward Harry and looked at him angry. They all pointed their wands at Harry, but for they could do something, Harry pointed his hand at them and some ropes bound the living death eaters to each other. Harry walked toward them.

"Don't even try to escape!" The death eaters looked scared to him. He took one of the death eaters and disapparated.

He apparated back at Hogwarts, at the great hall. All students looked surprised. Normally no one could apparate at Hogwarts and certainly not with a lot of people. Dumbledore stood up.

"Harry were have you been?"

"Ambush, I was transported by a portkey again. It was my advanced potions book." Everyone in the hall looked shocked.

"I killed Voldemort and I was able to capture these death eaters." All the students gasped at the sound of Voldemort.

"You killed the Dark Lord? How?"

"I used wandless magic, because I was disarmed."

"Wandless magic?"

"Yes sir, I don't know how I was able to do it, but suddenly I did it, just like I always knew that I could it."

"Don't be stupid, he can't be able to do something like that." Snape hissed. Harry looked at him and suddenly Snape was lifted up in the air.

"What the hell is this?" he yelled.

"This, my dearest professor, is wandless magic!" Harry said with an evil smirk.


	2. Chapter One: part one

**Note: It has been a long time since I have updated this story, but here it is finally.**

Chapter 1

Snape was lifted in the air and screamed in pain.

"Harry! What are you doing! Let him go!" Dumbledore said shocked.

"For once in my life, I'm not going to listen to you! This scum was the one who gave me the Advanced Potions book! He is a Death Eater!" Everyone in the Great Hall gasped.

"Harry, you know that's not true!" Dumbledore said.

"Professor, you are the greatest wizard I have ever known, but you told me that you could make also mistakes and you are making a big mistake by trusting him as your spy! You cannot think that Voldemort would believe him if he was spying for you? Voldemort does not trust that easily!" Harry said furious.

"Harry, please li-"

"No, you listen! What information did he give you and the order? He knew Voldemort's plans very well, he was always with him during 'their Death Eater' meetings, but he never told you about Voldemort's plans!" Harry yelled even more furious, and then he turned to Snape.

"So you were thinking, after giving me the book, that you would never see me again and that you would become his most loyal lickspittle." Harry said and he lett Snape make a loop in the air.

"Harry! Stop this nonsense immediately!" Dumbledore said. Harry pretended like he didn't hear. Dumbledore drew his wand and everyone in the Great Hall was shocked. Dumbledore mumbled an incantation. A purple flash came from his wand and flew toward Harry, but before it reached him the flash disappeared.

"Tell him, Snape, tell him the truth!" Harry said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Snape said. Suddenly Snape screamed.

"TELL HIM!" Harry yelled.

"I- was ne- ver you-rr spy." Dumbledore stood dumbfounded as he heard this.

"And now, tell us what you did to Hermione and Ron."

"I- put- them un- der the Im- perius curse- a-and locked them- in my- of- fice."

"Very well," said Harry and he released his grip on Snape, who fell on the ground.

"The Dark Lord wi-"

"The Dark Lord can go to hell, if he isn't already there!" Harry snapped at Snape. Then he added, "And be careful of what you say or you can follow him!"

_To Be Continued ..._


	3. Chapter One: part two

Here's the second part of the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Please don't judge my grammar to hard I'm a Belgian and my motherlanguage is Dutch (wel actually German, but I never speak it, nor at school).

Thanks to all the lovely reviews.

* * *

* * *

Last time:

"Very well," said Harry and he released his grip on Snape, who fell on the ground.

"The Dark Lord wi-"

"The Dark Lord can go to hell, if he isn't already there!" Harry snapped at Snape. Then he added, "And be careful of what you say or you can follow him!"

* * *

There was a sign of fear in Snapes dark eyes. Suddenly an evil grin appeared on Harry's face.

"Remember this, Snivillus, neither Voldemort neither Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer, I am. So you better get used to it, because I can be very dangerous when I'm mad."

"Harry, stop this!" Dumbledore said.

"No, and stop commanding me! It's all your fault my parents are dead! You've been very selfish! I don't take that anymore! You never have listened to me, now it's my turn to do whatever I want! I don't even try to stop me!"

"What's wrong with you, Harry? Where is the boy that I, that we knew?" The floor started trembling.

"Shut up! That boy is gone!"

"Harry, you should hear yourself."

"I had told you to shut your mouth!" Harry yelled and he stuck his hand out toward Dumbledore and an invisible power threw Dumbledore against the wall. Everyone looked shocked and McGonagall ran toward Dumbledore and knelled beside him to see if he was alright.

"I'm alright Minerva, but Harry definitely isn't," Dumbledore said in a low whisper. He looked toward Harry, who grimaced evilly before apparating.

"He has become a danger for himself. He can do anything, even the wards of Hogwarts aren't save if we don't get him back to the light."

"Are you saying that he has turned into an evil person?" McGonagall asked in horror.

"Not yet, but he's turning into one."

"I can't believe that, Albus, he never would harm anyone," McGonagall said.

"I woudn't believe it either if I hadn't felt the power that he used on me. Minerva, he can't control his power mentally."

"Do you think that he received all the powers of You-Know-Who?"

"No, I don't think so. He already had a lot of abilities when he was attacked at the age of one. But he has forgotten his most important power, the power that kept him sane during all his battles, the power that was underestimated by Voldemort. Minerva, he has lost his ability to love."

* * *

That's the last part of this chapter, I'm really sorry it took me so long.

Jade The Orkkiller


	4. Chapter Two

AN: To comfort you: Harry will be good in the end. I promise :-)

Remark: I'm not J.K. Rowling, cause she would never turn Harry into an evil person (well at least I think so). But all these characters are hers and I don't own anything, except for the plot line perhaps.

Chapter 2: Revenge can be so sweet

_I will punish them for every horrible thing they said and did! They will regret that they ever were born. Death is too good for them. I want them to suffer like I suffered! I want them to fear me! _With that thought Harry apparated at Privet Drive number four. He walked up the lane toward the front door, even without using his hands he blew the door of its hinges.

"What the-?" Vernon Dursely yelled astounded as he ran into the hall to see what had caused the sound.

"You!" he spat. The corners of Harry's mouth turned into a curl and a red gleam was to be seen in his eyes.

"Yes, I," he said in a angry his. Vernon clenched his fists.

"Get out, you nasty freak!" Vernon yelled. Harry laughed, but not like he used to, he was laughing maniacally.

"I don't think so, Dursely. It's time for a payback!" Harry said while raising his hand and using a nonverbal spell. Vernon was blown into the walls. Harry loosened his wandless grip and Vernon fell down in a heap. But Harry wasn't done yet.

"Crucio!" he said evilly. Vernon screamed like he never had before. He wished he would die, so the pain would stop. Then the pain stopped and Harry looked disdainful at his uncle.

"Where is that wale of a son of you and the giraffe you call your wife? Wouldn't they like to see how I tormented the 'great Vernon Dursley', who always enjoyed to harm me. Or how do you like this: I'll murder them in front of you and you'll always will be tormented with the thought that this was your fault! Well lets search them, I know they are hiding somewhere here. I can feel them shiver and that gives me satisfaction. Levicorpus!" Before Vernon knew what happened, he was hanging upside down in the air, held up by his ankle.

"Petunia, Dudders?" Harry called out sweetly.

"Imperio, show yourself!" Dudley and Petunia came from behind the settee and walked obediently toward Harry.

"Let's see, Vernon, what would I do to them? Petunia kick Dudley!" Harry ordered. Petunia obeyed and kicked Dudley.

"That's funny hey Dursley, your wife is kicking your son on my command. What would she do if I asked her to take this knife and stab him? Would she do it? Would you like to find out? Petunia take this knife." Petunia took the knife out of Harry's hand.

"Go on Petunia stab that wale of a son of yours." Vernon's eyes widened in shock.

"No don't! Petunia! Stop don't do it!" he yelled desperately. But Petunia walked up to Dudley and was about to stab him.

"Please stop her! Please make her stop!" Vernon begged. Harry held his hand up and Petunia let her arm down.

"You beg me to stop her? You actually beg. Merlin you've fallen so deep, Dursley. Petunia finish the job!" Petunia stabbed Dudley in his stomach and Dudley fel on the floor screaming, holding his hand over the wound while the blood started to soak his shirt.

"Nooooo!" Vernon screamed.

"You don't like it? Me neither. Petunia should stab herself as well."

"No please I beg you, I beg you. I'll do everything, I promise."

"Quiet, Dursley!" Harry said. He was just about to command Petunia to stab herself too as Dumbledore appeared out of nothing.

"Harry! Stop this madness immediately!" he said stern. Harry snarled.

"Why? Give me a reason, you old fool!"

"Please, you're not an evil person and you never will be one," Dumbledore said gently.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Harry said and he disapparated. Vernon fell down and landed painfully on his head, which knocked him out. Petunia collapsed once the imperius curse wore off. Dumbledore knelled beside Dudley and healed the wound with a flick of his wand.

_I must act quickly. His power take him over sooner than I hoped._


End file.
